Just One Winter
by mollymarie24
Summary: Just one winter you saw him. It only took one winter to see what you needed to see. And all you needed to do, was believe. A story of friendship, and romance. Jack Frost X Reader.
1. Chapter 1

Just One Winter

(A/N) Hello! This is my very first fan fiction, so any and all feedback would be amazing! There will be many more chapters, so don't worry. A very very special thanks to my two betas Nuttyspace (from Deviant Art), and katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art)

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = Eye colour

-Chapter 1-

You let out a sigh of relief when the warm heat from your house hits your face. You've been outside for hours with your friends, and your jeans were soaked, and you're starting to feel the chill in your legs. Your house was quiet, which was odd for your house, even after your brother moved away to university this past September. No television on, no talking, no music playing. Completely silent.

You walked into your kitchen and saw a note taped to your refrigerator. You grabbed it and started reading it as you were taking off your winter gear.

_(y/n), _

_We had to go to a meeting out of town for work. Sorry it's so last minute. We're going to be gone for a couple weeks. Don't know for sure. Sorry to leave you so soon after Christmas. There's $100 for groceries on top of the fridge. We love you!_

_Mom & Dad_

You let out a disgruntled sigh. It was bad enough that your parents worked together, and had to do the same thing. But it was even worse when they had to constantly up and leave at any given moment.

Alone for the Christmas break

"Great" you said and went to you room to get out of your wet jeans.

You put on some of your favourite music, and changed into some new jeans and changed your sweat shirt.

After fixing up your hair and putting your wet clothes in the hamper, you went to the living room to watch some TV.

You flipped through the channels for a while

"Day time TV sucks~!" you complain out loud to yourself.

You turn off whatever dumb show the channel was turned to, and walked over to the window. Fresh snow had started to fall, and it was so fluffy and perfect that you couldn't contain your excitement.

Normally you were not too fond of the snow, but during Christmas break, who were you to complain? That was what winter was about, right?

Throwing on your still wet winter clothes, you rush outside and into your front yard. Your street was pretty much always empty since no one in your neighbourhood had any kids.

No one to see you smiling to yourself like an idiot, and no one to hear you, you started to sing a few of the Christmas carols you know by heart. You walked down the street, just wandering aimlessly.

The snow fell harder as the day wore on, and coated your eyelashes a number of times. Even though your clothes were wet, you were not all that cold, just uncomfortable.

The day quickly turned to night, and the street lights started to glow.

"Shit" you exclaim as the first of the lights started to come on.

Walking quicker now, you started looping back to your house. Luckily recognizing where you were even through the thick layer of snow, you estimated that it would still take you close to a half an hour to get home.

The darkness brought cold, and the cold made you shiver. Now cold, wet, and in the dark, you started to get scared. Who knows who may be in the shadows of the cold night?

"Just keep going, (y/n)" you say to yourself to keep your mind off it.

The shadows were becoming darker, and almost started to resemble shapes. Horses?

Only a couple blocks away from your house, and finally in a well-lit area, you started to feel safer. However, now you're wet, cold, and unbelievably tired, you spotted a bench up ahead. Normally, since there was clearly a figure sitting there, you would have walked on. But you had no choice, if you didn't stop now, you'd collapse.

Approaching the bench, you sat as far from the figure as you could, while still being comfortable. You stretched out your legs, and even removed your boot for a moment to let the cold air seep in.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw the figure looking at you. Now that you were closer, you could see them more clearly.

A teenaged boy around the age of 18, with snow white hair, and looking strangely pale, continued to look at you.

Since he was a stranger, and you are always so shy around people anyway, you didn't return the glance. You felt uncomfortable, and started to turn your head to the stranger to give him a slight smile before leaving, just to be polite.

When you looked over to him, you saw better how he was dressed. He donned a blue hoodie with what looked like frost patterns sewn into it, torn brown pants, and- no shoes?

_Maybe he's homeless_ you think, now feeling a bit more uncomfortable, since you had no idea how to react in this situation, you mustered up some courage and looked the boy in the eyes.

His beautiful blue orbs looked back at your (e/c) ones. Feeling embarrassed, you gave him a smile and started to get up.

Before leaving you looked back at him one more time, trying to think of something you could do or say to him. You notice, however, that he's looking at you with a look of shock mixed with curiosity.

You turn to leave, but before you start moving he speaks

"C-can you see me?" he asks quietly.

_What a stupid question _you think. You look back at him, considering not answering this crazy person. But he was now looking at you with wide eyes, and an almost gaping mouth.

"Uhh, yes?" you say unsure if that was the answer he was looking for.

Immediately after saying it, he stands up, looking like he doesn't really know what he's going to do next. Seeing this, you start to panic, and quickly turn to leave, and start off down the street again.

_It's only a few blocks, I can walk fast_ you think, while shoving your hands into your pockets and starting to quicken your pace.

As soon as you start to get comfortable with your new speed through the snow, the boy is suddenly at your side, keeping pace with you.

_Oh my god, I'm going to die! _You think, clearly overreacting, but you just don't know what to do. This strange boy you only just saw for a couple minutes and spoke to once, is now following you! _Oh god this is it- I'm dead!_

"Hey- hey, wait up!" He tries to say to you, but you keep walking, trying to ignore him.

"You said you could see me a minute ago, and now you can't?" he asks jokingly "That's not how that works, even for me!" He smiles at his last words.

"What do you want?" you say, not slowing down, fear clearly evident from your face, and in your voice.

"Hey, hey, hey." He says trying to calm you down. "Just hold up for a second"

You look towards him, with shock in your eyes. They never told you what to do in this situation in school. Maybe scream? No one's around to hear you anyway. So you slow down, but don't completely stop. You look back ahead again.

"My name's Jack. What's yours?" He says with a smile, and tries to shake your hand, but you refuse to remove it from your pocket.

"(y/n)" you say silently, and look down at your feet.

"Nice to meet, you (y/n)! So what are you doing out so late?" He says looking at you.

You start to reply, but slip on a patch of ice, and let out a soft shriek, since you were caught off guard.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Jack says and helps you up

_Why is he sorry? It's not like he put that ice there_ you think and look up to him, mumbling a thanks.

"So?" he asks, while his cheeks start to turn a very light shade of pink.

"No reason, just out enjoying the snow" you said, starting to feel a bit more comfortable with this boy.

"You like the snow then?" He asks with a wide grin.

"Occasionally" you reply and look up. "It's just so pretty like this"

The two of you continue to walk in silence for a while. You notice that the boy is carrying some sort of large stick with him.

"What's that?" You ask pointing to the stick. He looks at his hand, almost as if he forgot he even had it.

"I can show you if you'd like" He says looking back at you, with hope in his big blue eyes.

Nervous again, you answer shaking your head no. He raises an eyebrow at you.

"What if I told you it was magic?" He says with a mysterious edge to it.

You look at him thoughtfully, but before you answer, you realise where you are.

"Oh, this is my street" you say and start to walk away from the white haired boy. "It was nice meeting you-" You pause "Jack"

You turn back to walk down your street, and you hear him chuckle.

"You got my name wrong" he calls after you.

You turn around and look at him curiously.

"It's Jack Frost" He says and fly's away, leaving you breathless, and in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Just One Winter

(A/N) Hi again! Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me, since this is my very first fan fiction. If you like it, or have any ideas, please comment! All comments help, and really motivate me to keep going. A very very special thanks to my two betas Nuttyspace (from Deviant Art), and katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art, and now [Check her out, she's awesome])

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = Eye colour. (h/l) = Hair length. (f/n) = Friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name

-Chapter 2-

You stare up at the sky with your mouth gaping open.

"What the hell?!" you say aloud to yourself. "What the actual hell just happened?" You feel stuck to your place in the middle of your street. Eyes bulged open, frantically scanning the sky for some sign of the boy.

_Maybe I just imagined him,_ you think to yourself. _Maybe I've finally gone insane. _

You're still in shock after a couple minutes but see no sign of him ever existing. It had to be a dream.

_It had to be_.

You finally turn around and start walking to your door, and continue inside. Not as warm as you'd like it to be, but you don't completely know how to turn up the heat, so you settle for changing into the warmest pajamas you own.

You continue to prep yourself for bed, which included brushing your teeth, and combing your (h/l) hair. Well, combing that mess as best as you could anyway.

The whole while, you can't take your mind off the white-haired boy. Was he real, or were you truly insane?

In the middle of your thought, your cell phone buzzes, and plays the designated ringtone of your best friend.

You rush over to where you discarded your phone earlier today, and answer quickly.

"Hello?" you ask excitedly, hoping your friend can take your mind off of your whole Jack Frost issue.

"You'll never guess who (f/n) is dating!" she replies, sounding like she needs to vent to someone.

You both contribute to the typical conversation of two teenaged girls, adding in a few "Oh my god's" and "No way's".

After about 20 minutes of this back and forth jibber jabber, you finally pour out to her:

"You'll never guess what happened to me today," you say, kind of nervous, since you best friend never really sees eye-to-eye with things you find exciting.

"An angry ostrich chased you down the street because you stole her pancakes?" your friend replies, completely unfazed.

You exchange a few giggles, and you continue.

"I went for a walk in the snow today, and this creep started to talk to me and asked if I could see him," you start, and your friend gives a sound of acknowledgement. "And then he started following me, and when I got home, he told me his name was Jack Frost and literally **flew** away!" you say, working yourself up at the end.

Your best friend, sighs and says:

"(y/n), you need to stop acting so childish. You're in high school, you can't keep pretending that Santa and the Easter Bunny are real. It's really not normal for someone your age," she pauses, and sounds like she's taking a sip of something. "You can't truly expect me to believe that you spent the evening with Jack Frost."

You're taken aback slightly that someone who's supposed to be your best friend doesn't believe you.

"But (bf/n), it really happened! I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see him fly away afterwards!" you try to tell her, but she's not having it.

"No, that didn't happen, stop trying to make me believe you, (y/n)! There is no such thing as Jack Frost, and you are **insane**!" she says harshly.

You're sitting in the middle of your bed, with your (e/c) eyes big, and in shock. You don't say anything to her, and try to think of something to say to fix what you've done.

"(bf/n) I-" you begin, but don't know where to go with your thought. Luckily, you heard on the other line, someone call to your friend.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to go," she says quickly, and hangs up

"Well, goodbye to you too," you say aloud into the dead line, and hang up.

You flop onto your back, and stare at the ceiling.

_Maybe it really didn't happen,_ you try to convince yourself, as your stomach starts to rumble.

You groan and start to get up off your bed and shuffle into the kitchen.

As predicted, there is no quick food to eat, other than stale crackers that have probably been in the back of your pantry for months now.

You groan as you realise that you're going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. You hate going shopping alone, with money that isn't yours, because you always want to buy the fatty food that is way overpriced.

You go through the fridge, and then the pantry again, followed by the freezer. You shiver slightly as you look for something to heat up. There's a single mini pizza left, and you take it out of its wrapper. You discard the instructions without reading them, and put the pizza in the microwave.

As you wait for your pizza to heat up, you walk into the living room and turn on the TV. This time of year, there was always some sort of holiday movie on.

The only one you see is the 1998 movie "Jack Frost" starring Michael Keaton.

"You have **got** to be kidding me," you say aloud, and groan "...why~?"

Fed up with the channel listings, you turn off the TV and go to check on your pizza. It still has 2 minutes to go, but you're hungry now. So you take it out, and put it on a small plate.

You walk back to your bedroom, and take a huge bite out of your pizza, devouring a quarter of it in one bite.

"Crap!" you yell as it burns your mouth.

_Why didn't I let it cool first?_ you ask yourself, and clean up the pizza you spat on the ground.

Now with only three quarters of mini pizza left, you wait for it to cool, and take much smaller bites. After you finish, you place your plate in the kitchen sink and go into the bathroom to brush your teeth again. Your mouth still hurts like crazy from your first bite.

Now that you've eaten, you go back to your room and pick up your favourite, and most-read book.

After about a chapter, you start to yawn, and feel sleep about to take you over.

You flip off the lamp, and put away your book.

You lay down, and can't stop yourself from thinking about the strange boy again. Will you ever see him again?

Part of you hopes so, but another part is afraid of what might happen if he did. Your friends don't take you seriously, so it may just be best to forget the whole thing.

As you start to finally drift off into the land of dreams, a light snow begins to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Just One Winter

(A/N) Hello again! Sorry for the pure fluffiness of the last chapter, but it had to be there for later chapters. Anyway. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it helps motivate me so much! A special thanks to my beta nuttyspace (from Deviant Art)

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = Eye colour. (h/l) = Hair length. (f/n) = Friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name

-Chapter 3-

You awake to the alarm clock that you keep forgetting to turn off, since you don't have to go back to school for a couple weeks.

You roll over and try to go back to sleep, but you just can't get comfortable again.

"Damn alarm," you mumble to yourself, and start to get out of bed. You stretch and yawn, and begin the cold walk to the bathroom.

After brushing your teeth and such, you head off to the kitchen, and begin looking though the fridge.

"Crap," you mumble, remembering you have no good food in your house. You make yourself a coffee and down it rather quickly.

You head back to your room to change and get ready to go out into the cold air again.

Thinking about having to walk right past where you met the strange boy from the night before made your stomach flip with nervousness.

Did you even want to see him again? Maybe it was best if you didn't; it'd help to not have to keep telling your friends that you've met the winter spirit, known as Jack Frost, more than once.

_They'll have me committed,_ you joke to yourself, as you go back to the kitchen to grab the money your parents had left you.

You put on your thankfully dry winter clothes, and head for the door.

Before you leave, you make sure you have everything you need, and make a mental check list;

_Phone, house key, money, mittens, headphones. _Your list continues, and once you're sure that you are ready to leave, you go out the door and lock it firmly behind you. As you walk down your driveway, you put in your headphones, and put on some of your favourite music.

You've been walking for about 10 minutes, when you notice snow beginning to fall. If last night's fall wasn't enough already.

Song after song goes by, when you slip on a patch of ice, causing you to lose your balance, but not fall completely flat on your face.

"Jesus Christ," You mutter, and get up. Your headphones fell out of your ears during your quick trip.

The buds are now covered in snow, and would not be comfortable in your ear, so you wind them up on your fingers, and put them safely in your pocket to dry.

You begin walking again, when you suddenly hear laughter.

You turn around to see who it was coming from, but there's no one around. Confused, you turn back to face the direction you are headed, and come face to face with the boy again.

"Walk much?" he asks with a smirk.

Stunned, you stare at him with big eyes, and a gaping mouth.

_Oh shit, not this again, _you think to yourself, but can't find any words to say aloud.

The boy looks at you and raises an eyebrow,

"Cat got your tongue, klutz?" He says and chuckles to himself.

"You're-"You look the boy up and down. "You're real?" you ask quietly, eyes still huge.

"Uh, last time I checked, yes," He replies with a grin, and looks down his form.

"Oh my god," you breath and look down. Is this really happening to you again?

"Where ya headed?" he asks and moves to stand beside you so that you could continue walking. You notice that he still has the same stick with him, and that he's wearing the same clothes as the night before, which included the fact that he still wasn't wearing shoes.

"Just the store," you say while continuing to stare at his feet.

_How isn't he cold?_ you think to yourself.

"It doesn't really bother me," he says and gives a smirk while wiggling his toes. He must have caught you looking at them. "I am the winter spirit after all."

_Well thank God he brought it up first,_ you think to yourself.

"About that," you say. "Who are you even?" you ask, embarrassed.

"I told you yesterday, I'm Jack Frost," he says, turning to you and giving an over-exaggerated bow.

"Yeah, but there's no such thing as Jack Frost," you say, quoting your friend from the night before.

The boy turned to you and gave a look of mock hurt, and even placed a hand over his chest to empathize his act.

"Excuse me?" he asks. "I am very much real!"

You give a light giggle at his act, and continued

"But, you're not. It's just a legend, there's no such thing," you say, trying to convince yourself that the boy beside you simply cannot be who he says he is.

"Oh, is that what you think?" he asks with a bit of mischief lacing his tone. "I can prove it to you if you'd like."

You laugh lightly and reply by shaking your head as if to say, "I don't think so"

You arrive at the grocery store and begin to head inside.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you later, okay (y/n)?" he asks, and before you can give your words of protest, he's already flying off again.

You let out a disgruntled noise, and continue on into the store.

After you're done your shopping, you leave the store with a number of grocery bags in tow.

You begin your lengthy walk home, and cannot keep your mind off of the white-haired boy.

So many questions went through your mind. Things like who he actually was, where he's from, why he can _fly_, and why he even bothers to talk to you of all people.

You continue your walk home, and can now practically see your house from where you are, when suddenly a voice directly behind your right ear makes you jump, and almost topple over.

"Need a hand with those?" the boy asks, and then realises how much he scared you ."Shit, sorry (y/n)"

You sigh and regain your balance.

"Where were you 12 blocks ago?" you ask a bit annoyed.

Jack chuckled and gave you a smirk while taking half of the bags.

When you get to your house you turn to face the rather handsome boy who just assisted with your groceries.

He looks at your (e/c) eyes with his own piercing blue ones.

You never noticed how truly beautiful his eyes were. You're lost in the pools of blue, and lose yourself to your thoughts, putting you in a daze. And before you knew what you're doing you suddenly blurt out:

"Would you like to come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Just One Winter

(A/N) Hey again! Updates won't be coming as soon as I'd like since my new semester in school has me doing homework constantly, but I will be trying very hard to get chapters up soon. A special thanks to my beta nuttyspace (from Deviant Art), and katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art, and fanfiction .net)

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = Eye colour. (h/l) = Hair length. (f/n) = Friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name

-Chapter 4-

"Would you like to come in?"

_What have I done? _You scream in your head, and try to keep your face as natural as possible. But can physically feel it turning a bright red. God, you hated when that happened.

Jack smirked while looking directly into your (e/c) eyes.

"Yeah," he said and held your bags for you.

You drop your gaze and start to rummage through your pockets for your house key.

After finding it and getting the door open, you take back your bags, kick the snow off your boots and kick them off.

You proceed into the kitchen to put the bags down, but notice that the boy is gone.

"Hey," you called and started looking around for him. He did still have half your groceries after all.

You found him still standing in the door, letting all the cold air in. He seems to be looking around your house in wonder, like a kid in a candy shop.

"You gonna come in and help unpack all this?" you said, gesturing to the bags still in his hands. You gave him a smile when he finally looked over to you.

He kind of made a face of 'oh yeah', and proceeds to help unpack the groceries while you put them away into their designated places.

You both made light chit-chat over the things you bought, until you ask him:

"Hey, this is all really weird for me. I don't even know who you are," you say, feeling awkward for even bringing it up.

"Yeah, it's different for me too. How about this; after you finish up doing… this"—he motions to all the food that still needs to be put away—"then we'll talk, get to know each other, you know?"

Not that you're complaining, but you kind of find the whole situation with this attractive boy strange. You'd love to get to know him better, and your gut is telling you 'hell yeah!' so:

"Why not?" you say with a wide grin. "I'd love to get to know you better, Jack Frost."

Jack nodded and stood up from where he sat himself on the counter when he got bored earlier. He asked if he could just look around and chill while you finish up. You agreed and continued your work in the kitchen.

When you were done, you let the boy continue to wander around while you made lunch for yourself.

While grabbing things to make a sandwich, you called to Jack and asked if he'd like some. He answered with a simple no, and you continued.

After eating your lunch in the kitchen, you notice that your house is oddly silent.

_Did he leave?_ you ask yourself, and set out around your house to find the boy.

There was no sign of him in any room.

"What the hell?" you ask aloud to no one in particular.

The last room you checked was your bedroom. There was a note placed on your pillow, and curiously, you walk up to it and read it:

_Hey (y/n),_

_Sorry I had to leave so quickly. North called and needed me to leave ASAP. I'll be back later tonight, so leave your bedroom window unlocked for me. _

_X Jack_

You sigh heavily. Why was he always leaving? And who's this 'North' person who made him leave so abruptly.

You go off to do things that you would normally do on days alone in your house. This included watching TV, surfing the internet, and listening to music.

Close to the end of the evening, you start to get ready for bed as always.

While walking around your house getting ready for the night, you read the note from Jack for probably the 100th time. After that you go to be sure that your window is unlocked for the 50th time.

"This is ridiculous," you say aloud to yourself. You have quite literally just met this boy. He's told you very little about himself, but yet you feel the strangest feelings for him.

Maybe this is the feeling that your friends are always talking about.

_No,_ you think, _that can't be right. How can I already feel things for someone who I don't even know yet!?_

You shake your head, trying to get your mind off of him. But somehow, every thought turns into him. Maybe it's because this is all new, and there is still that layer of mystery all over the situation.

"Stop it, (y/n)!"you try to say to yourself. You need to keep your mind on something else. What calms you down more than reading?

You hop into bed and begin reading from where you left off in your favourite book from the night before.

You get super cozy under all your blankets, that you actually do the unthinkable and fall asleep reading.

Your bedside light is still on, and your book is still open to your place. The spine is so worn out that it stayed like that easily with no need of a bookmark.

You're completely out when Jack arrives at your window and nudges it open carefully.

Seeing that your light was still on, he assumed that you were still up, but stayed silent. He jumped into your room with a silent thud that was completely undetected in your sleep.

Jack walked over to the head of your bed and saw that you were indeed sleeping.

He smiled a sweet smile and took the book off of your sheets, where it was clumsily left. He takes a quick look at it, but sees no interest in something like that. He closes it quietly and places it on your night table.

Before turning the light off, he fixes your sheets to make sure you were warm and comfortable.

In your sleep, you roll onto your side and into his arm, and sigh contently. With a smile still on his face, Jack removes his arm carefully and turns off your light.

He kisses the top of your head before he leaves your room, with the intention of heading off to the living room and taking a place on the couch until morning.

His cold lips on your warm skin slightly wake you up, and you peek through your eyelids just as he closes the door.

You smile knowing that he's back and alright. Before shutting your eyes for the final time for the evening, you notice a little something moving in the corner, deep in the shadows.

_Are those the same horses from yesterday?_ You ask yourself, but have no time to think of it anymore before you drift back to sleep.

However, your lovely dream from before was replaced with nightmares. The worst you've had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Just One Winter

(A/N)Hello! Wow! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you are all so nice and really motivate me to write faster. School this semester is pretty heavy with homework, so updates will take a while to get up. A special thanks to my betas, nuttyspace (from Deviant Art), and katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art, and fanfiction .net)

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = eye colour. (h/l) = hair length. (f/n) = friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name. (f/c) = favourite colour. (y/o) = years old.

-Chapter 5-

You woke up in the morning more tired than when you went to bed. All night long you had nothing but nightmares. If it wasn't for your early set alarm clock you would still be in that horrible world.

You shake your head a couple times telling yourself _it was just a dream, it was __**just**__ a dream_.

You swing your legs over the side of the bed and rub your eyes. Stretching and getting up, you walk over to your door with your eyes still half closed.

As soon as you opened the door, you stood face to face with the familiar face of Jack Frost.

You kind of bug your eyes open a bit more, shocked at how close you came to running right into him.

He stared back at you with a grin on his face and said:

"Morning."

"Uhh, morning," you say, still sounding shocked. "How long have to been there?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Couple seconds. I heard your alarm clock go off," he said, gesturing to your bed.

He squinted his eyes and frowned while looking around you, and into your room. You turn to see what he's looking at, but when you turn back to ask him, he's smiling even bigger than before.

"Nice hair," he said with a soft chuckle.

_Shit,_ you think, remembering that you still had bed head from all the tossing and turning last night.

You push by Jack and head off to the bathroom.

After a while you come out with brushed teeth and combed hair.

You go into the living room, where you found Jack flipping through channels at a million miles a second.

"How'd you sleep?" Jack asked and looked up from the television, momentarily pausing on some sort of cooking show. He made a face and continued flipping.

"Uhh, not well, actually," you said and sat down on the couch, opposite Jack.

He stopped flipping and settled on turning off the TV all together. He turned completely, tucking a leg under himself and looking at you intently.

"Just nightmares," you say, shaking your head making it seem like no big deal.

Jack looked worryingly at you.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "How bad?"

You didn't feel comfortable telling him the details, so just opted for shrugging and saying:

"Just the usual, run-of-the-mill nightmares."

"Plural?" he asked, and you game him a confused face, so he elaborated. "You had **multiple** nightmares?"

"Yeah, but—" You begin, but trail off, not really knowing what to say.

Jack looked at you with a mix of worry and compassion.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," he said, and continued quickly. "Anyway, today is about getting to know each other better." He offered you a smile.

Right. Now was the time to get your answers.

"Twenty questions-style?" you ask with a smirk, and he nods with a grin. "Okay, you first."

Jack looks at you and ponders for a moment. "Favourite colour?"

"Seriously?" you ask with a lace of sarcasm. "That's your question?"

He nods and looks at you expectantly. You sigh and reply:

"(f/c)." You roll your eyes and begin your questions. "Who are you?"

"You've asked me that before," he smirks at you.

"Just… **answer it**_,_" you reply desperately.

"Fine. As you know, my name is Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter, and the guardian of fun."

"What's a guardian?" you ask, prepared to take this step by step to get your answers.

"Hey, it's my turn," he laughs at you, keeping the whole situation light. "How old are you?"

"(y/a)," you answer and continue. "What's a guardian?"

Jack sighed and thought for a moment.

"We're a team, who look after and protect the children of the world. The guardians of wonder, memories, hope, dreams, and fun." He takes a pause and looks at you, almost checking to see if you understand. "If you're (y/o), why do you still believe?"

You answer quickly:

"I don't know. I actually have no idea," you pause. "My friends always say I'm too immature for my age," You look back to him and make a face as if to say 'oh well'. "Who are these other guardians?"

"That's easy, you already know them all. Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the tooth fairy, the Sandman, and me." He shrugged when he said his own name. "What were you doing out so late into the night when we first met?"

"Just went for a walk and lost track of time. I loved the way the snow was falling, it was so peaceful and beautiful out. And by the time I realised how dark it had gotten I was a good distance away from my house." When you finished, you glanced at the time, and your stomach gurgled silently. You thought to yourself, _Dang, I could sure go for a coffee right about now_.

Jack noticed you looking at the clock, and looked for himself. Seeing that it was pretty early in the morning, around the time he would usually see people heading out to get something to eat. He asks: "Did you want to get some breakfast?" He stopped quickly. "And that does **not** count as one of my questions by the way." You both laugh, and you decide to go down to the coffee shop fairly close to your house.

You get dressed and put on your coat and mitts. The two of you leave your house after making sure you had money, your phone, and your house key, and begin walking down the street.

And you begin the questions again.

"What does being a 'winter spirit' actually mean?"

Jack stops walking and says yet again: "I can show you if you want." He has a smile on his face and one brow slightly raised.

He's asked you this a couple times now. But this time feels different.

You know him better now, and you're comfortable around him. He isn't scary like the first time he asked.

You giggle softly to yourself remembering all the crazy thoughts going through your head the first time he asked.

But this time you take a minute, take a deep breath, and finally say:

"Yes." You nod your head to accentuate that this time you actually want to see.

Jack gives you a huge grin and says:

"Stay right there."

He backs up slightly, and raises his stick-thing.

You watch him with large eyes, as he starts circling his staff, making a fairly large tornado-like cloud appear from the ground. After he gets the tornado-looking cloud to a size he liked, he slammed the end of the staff into the ground.

And just like that, it began to snow the same way that it did on the day you first met Jack Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

Just One Winter

(A/N) YAY! Another chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and commented. All the positive feedback really motivates me to write faster. A special thanks to my betas, nuttyspace (from Deviant Art), and katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art, and fanfiction .net)

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = eye colour. (h/l) = hair length. (f/n) = friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name. (f/c) = favourite colour. (y/o) = years old.

-Chapter 6-

The snow fell around the two of you so peacefully. You look up to the sky and smile brightly. You could feel the pure joy on your face.

The moment seemed to go on forever.

You turned to look at Jack, still smiling.

"It's beautiful," you tell him. "How do you do it?"

Jack smiles back at you, glad that he was able to bring such joy to your face.

"Well, I guess I have to give you some back story," he says, and the two of you continue walking to the coffee shop.

"So, I used to be human, a long time ago. A **really** long time ago. I had a family, and a little sister. One day I took her ice skating on the lake near my family's house. I should have known better. It was too early in the winter for the lake to be fully frozen. So while we were out there, it began to crack around my sister."

You arrive at the café, and you motion for Jack to take a pause in his story for just a minute.

You order your favourite hot beverage, and pay quickly. In less than 3 minutes, you were back outside in the snow, and Jack continued.

"So the ice started cracking, and I knew that she didn't have enough practice to know how to get away. I tried to keep her calm by telling her that we were just going to play a game. She was so scared, but I was able to grab her with this old thing," he gestures to his stick-thing that he used earlier to make it snow, "and pull her away. But in the process, I was moved closer to the breaking ice, and before I knew what was happening, I fell through."

You look up at him with concern, and take his hand in yours. You give him a reassuring smile, and he continues.

"The first thing I remembered was darkness, and being scared. And then I saw the moon, and I wasn't scared anymore. He told me who I was now. My staff became a part of me, since it helped save my sister and all. I still don't know why it all happened, but I know what I was meant to do now," he paused, and looked at you "I can manipulate the wind and snow. So I can create a blizzard in the blink of an eye. Or I can use the wind to make it snow anywhere that I'm not, without actually having to go there. The wind also helps me fly, so I **could** go anywhere."

You squeeze his hand lightly, and smile at him.

"That's so cool though," _Oh my god, I did __**not**__ just make a cold pun,_ you say, and then think to yourself.

"Not when no one believes in you," he said, looking a bit sad. He suddenly takes a deep breath, and puts on a smile, and looks at you. "I suppose it's my turn to ask you a question now."

You nod, and take a sip of your drink.

"Where's your family, if you don't mind me asking."

"My mom and dad work together, and their job requires them to leave abruptly, at any time. So right now, they're gone for a couple weeks. And my older brother is in university, and only comes home on special occasions, when he can," You say, like it's no big deal. You really don't mind when your parents are gone. However, sometimes it can get lonely. "Okay, do you remember when you asked me if I could see you? What did that mean?"

Jack smirked, and answered:

"Remember how I said it's not cool when no one believes in me? If you don't believe in me, you can't see me. I become invisible. Just a passing wind or an odd occurrence. Usually, only children can see me, and even then there has only been a few who have had a conversation with me. That's why I was so shocked that someone your age was interacting with me," he paused "No offence. I'm not saying your old or anything, just that it's different," he sputtered at the end.

"Must be pretty lonely then?" you ask.

"Yeah. But I'm glad that you're here now," he said with a smile and held your hand a bit tighter, as if to make sure you were still there.

"Anyway," he said. "We're only at 12 questions."

"Weird," you say. It feels like you know him so well now. Just from a few questions, you feel like you've known him forever.

The two of you reach your house finally, and you unlock the door and head inside. Jack, however, stopped at the door, which made you drop your hand from his.

You already missed the feel of his hand if yours, even though it had only been gone a couple seconds.

You stop and turn to him.

"You do know you are welcome in my house whenever you want," you tell him. You feel so comfortable with him now, that you're starting to treat him like one of your best friends.

He smiles at you and says:

"Thanks, I'll only be gone for a couple hours. Then we'll talk some more,"

You smile back at him and reply:

"Don't be as long as last time," he winks at you and just like that, he's gone.

You smile to yourself as you close the door behind you. Your cheeks start to hurt form smiling so much. But it's a good pain. You haven't felt this happy in a really long time.

You drink the remainder of your beverage while watching some TV. You feel sleep trying to take over again, probably since you didn't sleep very well last night. Jack was going to be gone for a few hours still, so you may as well have a quick nap while he's gone.

You clean up the living room, and just tidy up a bit. Then you head off to your room, hoping to fall right asleep.

You walk in to your very dark room. The blinds are still closed, and the lights turned off. No point turning them on since you were going to sleep anyways.

You know where your bed is, even in the dark. You close the door behind you (an old habit from when your brother still lived at home) and walk to your bed.

You lay down, and tuck your feet under the covers. Everything felt colder than usual, but it didn't bother you any.

As soon as you relax completely, you suddenly feel a bunch of tight rope-like objects engross your entire body.

Your eyes shoot open, now adjusting to the dark. You see black sand-like tendrils wrapped around you, keeping you absolutely motionless.

You struggle against your bindings, but the more you squirm, the more they tighten. Your breathing starts to speed up. You are absolutely terrified. You can't speak, or even think.

You hear a menacing laugh come from the back corner of your room. With your still adjusting eyes, you can no doubt make out the silhouette of a tall, dark man.


	7. Chapter 7

Just One Winter

(A/N) Sorry for leaving the last chapter there. I'm evil, I know. God was this chapter difficult to write. A super special thanks to my beta, nuttyspace (from Deviant Art) who helped write some description, and katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art, and fanfiction .net)

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = eye colour. (h/l) = hair length. (f/n) = friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name. (f/c) = favourite colour. (y/o) = years old.

-Chapter 7-

You look up from your bonds, your heart is pounding like crazy.

You see the shape in the dark corner of your room. Panic settles across your face, you can already feel adrenaline surging through you, but it was useless. The bonds were so tight.

Breathing heavily, you tear your eyes from your trapped body and focus intently on the dark figure in the corner.

But the eyes leering out at you from the darkness are all too real. Two golden orbs peer out at you, glinting with malicious amusement.

First, a bone-chilling smile, and then a low laugh. Before you have the chance to try to breathe again, the figure steps forward, appearing to be one huge shadow; a living display of fear, slinking across your room.

The man steps into the light cast by the closed blinds, letting pale bars of light illuminate his face and crow-like features.

There's a jaggedness to his gaze that was only visible in the light, sharp edges that cut through you and reveal every deep-rooted fear and secret regret within yourself.

You're so engrossed in his stare that you don't even feel yourself begin to scream.

At the sound of your terror, the man's eyes widen with sadistic glee, accompanied by an equally delighted grin. As if your fear was fueling him somehow. He was like a machine; all it took was the power of one scream, your scream, and he was alive.

You pull against your restraints in such a way that you are now sitting with your knees to your chest, making you feel even more small and vulnerable.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said in a low menacing voice, though his dark smile "Well, not yet anyway,"

"W-what?" You say in a gasp, tears starting to fall down your cheeks.

"It seems as though Jack Frost has found a friend," He laughs mockingly "and after all these years!" He says with a bit of venom in his words.

Confused, you squint your eyes and again, try to say:

"W-what a-are you ta-" You were cut off from the rest of your thought, when yet another black tendril snaked its way across your mouth, ceasing any words to pass though.

"Honestly, child. Stop blubbering!" He says coldly.

He begins to walk closer to you, but stops again.

"Let's just say, me and Jack go way back. And if I can find an opportunity to **hurt** him. I'm going to take it," He spoke slowly, and calmly but had the strong underlying sense of hatred.

He snapped his fingers once, and the tendrils started to lift you upright, and onto your knees, bringing you closer to the man's face.

"And ohh~ did I find an opportunity," He said looking directly into your (e/c) eyes.

You hold your breath as he moves even closer to your face, and you feel yet another tear slide down your cheek.

Your mind whirls, and you can't even think of what to do. But even if you could think of something clever to get you out of this, those damn tendrils were so tight.

The man sizes you up, and he put a single finger under your chin and lifts your head. He turned a bit, looking you over like a piece of meat.

"I do love the smell of **fear**" He says coldly.

You close your eyes and more tears escape. You're able to briefly clear your mind this way.

_Please help me, Jack_ you think, and open your eyes. The man's golden eyes looking right back at you.

"He's not coming to save you, (y/n)" He said with a smile. "How could he know? He's going to be gone for hours still. You said so yourself," He was mocking you now.

You shake your head in defiance. This didn't seem to go over well with the man. He snapped his fingers again, and the tendrils multiplied and became even tighter on you, all while pulling you upwards even more.

You let out a wince of pain, and slump your head down.

"Don't worry my dear. **Tonight** I mean you no harm. I'm simply here to induce fear. In both you, and Jackie boy," He paused for what felt like dramatic effect "But I'll be back. I'll be back every time you close your eyes. I'll be in every shadow you pass. I'll be everywhere you least expect me. And when my time is right, ohh~ that, my dear, is when I'll strike,"

Almost on cue, the man stood up straighter, and turned his head to the direction of your bedroom door.

"Pity, he came so soon," He turns back to face you "Don't worry, (y/n) this won't be our last encounter,"

He laughed, and admired the work of his sandy tendrils.

"That's going to leave quite the mark" He said to himself with a coy smile. He snapped his fingers once more, and your bonds lifted you right off your bed, suspending you mid-air over the floor.

You jut out your eyes, and look back to the dark man.

"Pleasant dreams, (y/n). Or should I say-" he gave one solid chuckle "nightmares,"

And just like that, he disappeared into a black sandy shadow. After the shadow melded into the darkness of the room, the tendrils, too disappeared.

You begin to fall the small distance to your floor. You expect to land hard on the flat surface, but instead you land only slightly less hard into Jack's arms and upper body.

"(y/n)! Oh my god, are you okay? Shit! I knew I shouldn't have left, I knew he'd do something like this. I'm **so** sorry, (y/n)" He stammered quickly, but you only pick up half the words.

You pull yourself closer into Jack's chest, and begin silently sobbing.

Jack puts his arms around you in a protective hug, and holds you to him for a couple minutes.

After the tremors start to subside, you look up to his face, which is scanning the corners of your room.

"I'm scared," You say in a hushed tone, and dry throat.

He looks down at you then, and gives you a look of worry.

"I know, I know, I know," he says through an exhale, and rubs your back softly. "Come on," He motions for you to get up.

He stands up quickly, and offers you two hands. You walk out of your dark room and into the hall leading back to the living room. Jack grabs hold of your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

The two of you sit on the couch, and cross your legs facing each other. Jack grabs a hold of your second hand.

"He's not going to hurt you ever again, (y/n). I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Just One Winter

(A/N) Wow, I'm so SO sorry about the late update. Hopefully all this fluff makes up for it! A special thanks to my beta, katherine0301 (also from Deviant Art, and fanfiction .net)

For frequent updates and news about this story, please check out my Deviant Art account: blossom1976 ( )

Key: (y/n) = your name. (e/c) = eye colour. (h/l) = hair length. (f/n) = friends name. (bf/n) = best friends name. (f/c) = favourite colour. (y/o) = years old.

-Chapter 8-

You've never really been afraid of the dark. Well not until recently that is.

Jack just holds your hands, waiting until you're ready to speak. He looks down at your hands and turns your arms by the wrist, observing the light purple colour of developing bruises and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)," He whispers under his breath.

You look up at him, feeling a new wave of fear passing through you. You take a deep breath and ask:

"Who was that?" You close your eyes, afraid of the answer.

Jack sighs again, knowing that he's going to have to tell you, even though he knows that it's not going to be easy.

"Well," He began. "I suppose you'd know him best as the Boogeyman,"

He pauses and runs a hand through his white hair, while contemplating how to continue.

"I don't believe in the boogeyman," You say flatly, looking Jack in the eyes.

Jack meets your gaze, and gives you a soft smile that only briefly reaches his eyes.

"No, but you believe in fear, and that's all he needs," Jack looks away from you again as he continues his story. "His name is Pitch Black. A while back he tried to cover the entire world in nothing but darkness and fear. However, the only way he would be able to do this properly was to get rid of the guardians- make children stop believing.

"At this time I was alone, and only lived to bring winter and snow days to the children. I was no guardian. This was the time where Pitch was ready to bring his plan into effect, and this was also the time where The Man in the Moon decided that it was time for a new guardian- me. Long story short; when all the guardians started to lose hope, and were too weak to fight Pitch any longer, I was there to step in and convince the last light to believe again. Well, that didn't work out well for Pitch, and he retreated into his lair, but vowed that this wasn't over. Since then he has constantly been a nascence, and trying to get his plan back on track," He paused and spoke softer, "And up until now I was able to deal with him"

You look up at Jack's tear brimmed eyes and ask:

"Why now?" Jack looks at you and gives a soft smile

"Because I have something to fight for now"

"He won't hurt you anymore," Jack whispers and kisses your forehead as you fall asleep curled into his chest.

Having not slept well the night before, and your unwelcomed visitor when you tried to have a nap; you were absolutely exhausted.

You tried to fight your sleep for so long, and talking to Jack wasn't helping. It was as if he knew you were too far gone to fight it anymore, so he spoke to you in a lulling tone until you couldn't keep your eyes open a moment longer.

Jack puts his arm around your shoulders and nestles your face against his blue sweater- which was surprisingly warm despite his cold skin.

Unaware to you in your sleeping state, a trail of golden sand began to trail around your head. Jack smiled as he watched figures resembling himself and you together; walking, talking, and flying? Jack was given quite the idea for tomorrow.

Jack stared at the figures in the dream sand for countless minutes, and with you so peacefully sleeping against him, he felt complete. He knew you were safe and happy; and that's all that was important right now.

That is, however, until Jack noticed something wrong. You began to stir and the dream figures turned into only one solo figure. A very thin trace of black sand, intertwined within the gold, and began to morph the dream into a nightmare.

Jack tried to shake you awake, but it was as if you were trapped in the nightmare, and couldn't wake up. Panicking, Jack gently rolls you over, and lays you on the couch with a pillow beneath your head. You have a pained expression on your face, and the majority of the golden sand has turned black.

Jack follows the gold/black trail right out the door, rushing to get to the source of the blackness. The trail leads out of your house and into the dark back yard; where Pitch stands.

"Get out of here Pitch!" Jack yells and points his staff towards the tall dark man, flanked by several dark horses. "She's no use to you, just leave,"

A dark chuckle vibrated thought out the yard, only making Jack tense up more, and hold his staff a bit tighter.

"Don't you see Jack, it's already working. You can't be with her all the time. Why- she's alone right now,"

Jack's eyes widened in realisation. He can't protect you when it came to Pitch- his nightmares. The thought made his chest tighten, and fear course through his veins. And that fueled the boogey man.

"It's so _easy_ Jack. Your fear," Pitch began walking towards Jack and spoke in hushed, menacing tones. "You're so worried about losing her, that's why you hate leaving. You know the pain of being alone, and you hate it. You love the looks she gives you and the way she makes you feel- _complete_," He paused behind Jack and whispered in his ear. "But what if all that changed?"

"Stop it! Don't use her just to get to me! It won't work- leave (y/n) out of this!" Jack spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Jack-y boy. There's nothing you can do about it now. (y/n)'s right in there, having one of the worst nightmares of her life," Pitch gave a solid chuckle. "Well, so far, anyway," He walks in slow circles around Jack, and continues speaking. "And when she wakes up to see that Jack Frost wasn't there to help her, well- that will be quite a reality bomb don't you think?"

"Pitch, you don't actually think you can make her stop believing in me, over a couple nightmares, do you?" Jack gives a sarcastic laugh.

"All in due time, my boy. All in due time," Pitch says darkly. "Until next time, Frost" And with that, Pitch was gone- disappearing into the shadows around the house.

"Oh shit, (y/n). Please, please, don't be awake," Jack mumbles to himself as he rushes back inside the house to where he left you.

He was relieved to see you calmly sleeping in the same place. Jack lets out a breath that feels like he's been holding since he first saw the black sand.

Golden figures that resemble your family dance around your head, and it's enough of a sign for Jack to know that you're safe again.

He brushes a lock of (h/c) hair from your eyes and scoops you up into his arms. As Jack walks down the hall towards your bedroom, you unconsciously curl yourself into his chest again. He smiles down at you, feeling your warmth though his sweater.

There was no way to lay you down into bed without waking you, and he didn't want to interrupt your sleep. He was going to have to get in bed with you. Jack maneuvered the blankets around the two of you, in order to keep you as warm as possible next to his cold body.

With a protective arm around your waist, that's how you and Jack spent your first nightmare-free night together.


End file.
